


november

by wingsaloof



Series: A3_69min [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: Izumi needs ideas for birthday gifts, but gets distracted easily.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3_69min [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	november

**Author's Note:**

> look at this ( ) graph
> 
> im a little late for this week's challenge. just a little. in all possible ways, because it actually took me 78 minutes to finish. please don't mind. anyway, here's my ot3 i won't shut up about
> 
> written for A3_69min on twitter

Izumi liked to consider herself as a creative person. Between directing stage plays, coming up with new curry recipes and decorating her room, she believed in the power of her imagination. That’s why when November was coming around, two important days right around the corner, she didn’t falter — “I’m going to get them a gift they’ll never forget!”

It was the first birthday she would spend with Sakyo and Omi as their girlfriend, after all. 

In the midst of her excitement, taking down notes and looking at prices, her confidence was coming back to bite at her. The two of them had some interests in common, but between their hobbies, careers and routine, it was hard to find something that could please the both of them without reserve. Sakyo wasn’t one for expensive gifts; he thought it would be wasted on him. Omi wasn’t fond of it either, afraid of cutting away from their personal savings. Both of them liked the idea of practical stuff, like utensiles or work equipment. On the other hand, Izumi herself thought there was no fun in that. A gift is supposed to be for yourself, not for your house or job! And in the end, she had to agree with Omi — it’s not like she had a lot to spend on them...

... which feels unfair, if she had to be honest. They’ve helped her through so much, ever since the three of them came together as part of Autumn Troupe and their director. All the little gestures, like carrying her to bed when she fell asleep on the dinner table, to leaving snacks and drinks for her when she’s not looking, picking up after her all the time, keeping her together and sane through the rollercoaster that is being responsible for Mankai Company... And there’s also the cuddling. Yeah, there’s nothing in this world she could give them to pay back for the cuddling. So back to the drawing board she goes.

Her phone buzzes and lights up, a flurry of notifications coming from Kazunari. He’s done with the prototype flyers for the next Winter play, it seems; ever since getting steady on their feet, they’ve been able to start preparing earlier for performances, working more space into their calendar so they can breathe and take a break after it’s all done. Izumi taps into the icon, still not used to the warm, proud feeling that fills her chest whenever she catches herself thinking about how far they’ve come. A grin spreads through her face as the pictures load: Homare and Tsumugi back-to-back in one test version, mirrored into facing each other in another one, and so on. She sends the “okay” to a particular version, and closes the application. Her background screen greets her, a beautiful picture of herself, Sakyo and Omi huddled after the latest Autumn play concluded. They should be taking a new one soon, Izumi muses, they’re in their last two weeks of performance.

It has become a sort of ritual, for them to take a selfie together after the last performance of a play. It had a huge feeling of “we’ve done it!”, as well as turning into a memory of how they looked in costume, still getting out of character, tired, sweaty, yet satisfied. Izumi loved seeing them like that, still riding off the high of a sucessful run. And it was also one of the times when Sakyo was open to taking pictures, blessing his partners with his dazzling, rare smile.

Thinking of it, most pics she had of him were taken in secret. Omi and her started exchanging photos of Sakyo in secret, sometimes with funny captions and cute edits. Even more confidential were the snaps she took from the both of them when they were too distracted — sleeping, cooking, practicing, busy with each other. She had enough pictures of her boyfriends together, a good amount of her alone with Omi, and an okay enough stash of photos with Sakyo, but for some reason — be it not being together at the time, Omi playing the cameraman, Sakyo’s shyness, or simply not being able to fit everyone into the frame — there was a sore lack of them as a trio; there were many pictures, but not as many as the previously mentioned groupings. 

Maybe her goal for their birthday parties should be getting more people to photograph them. She wanted to let Sakyo feel more comfortable with cameras, so he can see how beautiful his hair shines in the right light, a golden halo around him. How cute it is how the corner of his eyes crease a little when he smiles, and how the beauty marks on his face look like they were painted on his skin — and maybe he’ll understand why they’re so appealing to Omi and her. She also wants Omi to be on the other side of the lens more often, and when that happens, he’ll probably understand why he has so many fans. Not only because of his soothing voice or warm personality, but also because of how much he can say with his eyes. Some people have used “sunkissed” to describe his skin tone, and it was true, even the sun would have liked to kiss him when he smiles, and Izumi does it, cupping his cheeks, brushing her thumb along his scar — she kissed him more times than she can count, but it still was less than how much she wanted to.

Whenever that happens, Omi brushes her bangs away from her forehead, tucking brown strands behind her ears. Just before their lips meet, he whispers sweet words and holds Izumi a little stronger, and every time, she’s sure she will end up melting away in his arms. She’s not safe with Sakyo, either — as the typical gentleman he is, he kisses the back of her hand instead, and compliments her glittering eyes... when there’s someone around. Sometimes they escape after lunch, while he complains about not being a teenager anymore. Yet, he complies and goes further than Omi’s almost chaste smooches, trailing down her neck, arms around her waist. She grabs into his coat and wanders for a second, “too bad he’s at college right now”. Sakyo never lets her think for much longer than that. 

Coming back to reality thanks to a reply from Kazunari, she keeps scrolling through her gallery and sighs a little too much, her idea list already forgotten a while ago. Maybe they would like an album; there is something different about having photos printed out, glossy paper in frames, wallets, necklaces, phone cases. A reminder that they always have each other, no matter when or where.

She hoped they would come home earlier tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
